1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of earth tillage sweeps or cultivators or the like and more particularly to a method of making such sweeps from scrap leftover from making agricultural tillage discs or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Making sweeps from a pattern and stamping or cutting out the complete outline of the blanks creates considerable scrap metal and often this scrap metal is merely thrown away. After the flat blank is cut, it is formed into a three-dimensional shape during the process of manufacture.
Similarly, in the making of earth tillage discs such as those used in the agricultural field, the discs are cut or stamped out of a sheet of metal, typically from a rectangular piece of metal and then the scrap is discarded.
Consequently, there is a need for a way to utilize more of the scrap metal in the process of making discs and sweeps to reduce the wastefulness present in current manufacturing methods.